1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a silanylamine-based compound and an organic light emitting diode including an organic layer comprising the compound, and more particularly to a silanylamine-based compound with superior electrical stability and high charge transporting capability and a high glass transition temperature, which is able to prevent crystallization, and an organic light emitting diode including an organic layer comprising the silanylamine-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are self light-emitting devices that exhibit wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response times, and thus have received a much attention recently. Moreover, organic light emitting diodes have excellent driving voltage characteristics and can produce multiple colors.
Typically, an organic light emitting diode has an anode/emitting layer (EML)/cathode structure. An organic light emitting diode can also have various other structures, such as an anode/hole transport layer (HTL)/EML/cathode structure and an anode/HTL/EML/electron injection layer (EIL)/cathode structure, which result from adding a hole injection layer (HIL), a HTL, and an EIL between the anode and the EML or between the EML and the cathode.
Polyphenyl compounds or anthracene derivatives have been used in the HTL, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,415 and 6,465,115. However, lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics of an organic light emitting diode using these materials in a HIL and/or a HTL do not meet desired levels, and thus there is a need to improve these characteristics.